Again, the Devil
by Radioactive Whisper
Summary: The interrogation of a devious suspect brings up bad memories for Nick and Olivia. One-shot.


This is my first fanfiction attempt, maybe my last. Fanfiction writing is hard work! I've always respected the imagination and eloquence of fanfiction writers, but I have a whole new level of respect after writing this. Some form of this has been in my mind for awhile now. I love all things related to the Nick/Olivia partnership. The way Nick is with Olivia…the respect, awe, loyalty - it's perfection. At first I merely wanted to explore a situation where a suspect brought out the protector in Nick, then Andrew Wesley took on a new life as I thought about the potential for the right suspect to recognize Olivia from the Lewis thing and use it. I'm forgetting something…oh, yes disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: Andrew Wesley is a figment of my imagination and everything else belongs to this guy named Dick Wolf. Translation, I own nothing.

He stood, arms crossed, before the one way glass staring into the interrogation room. He leaned a shoulder against the wall and watched the scene before him in silence. Detective Nick Amaro was uneasy. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had the distinct impression it centered around the suspect sitting across from Fin. He looked like he was straight out of a People magazine feature on most eligible bachelors. He was fortyish, fit, with dark brown hair that was cropped shorter on the sides and slightly longer hair spiked on top, light green eyes, and the faintest hint of a beard that outline his perfectly chiseled jaw line. Andrew Wesley was out of place in the police station, but he was also the picture of calm. From his sophisticated clothes, black pants, deep blue shirt and black jacket, to the relaxed posture that he'd taken up from the minute they started. The fact that he found himself in an interrogation room answering rapid fire questions about 2 rape/murders seemed to be of no consequence to him. He was cooperative, pleasant even, in the time they'd been interrogating him. He smiled, he made self deprecating jokes, and he answered questions like he was telling a story to an old friend. The guy was charming, he'd give him that.

He heard the sound of footsteps and looked over to find his partner approaching. She looked beautiful as always. She wore matching brown pants and a brown jacket over a cream colored v-neck shirt. Her gold necklace, inscribed with the word fearlessness, hung around her neck.

"Fin and Rollins having any luck?"

Nick looked back to the interrogation room where Fin was seated across the table from Wesley and Rollins stood in the corner of the room reading from a file.

"Not so far. This guy…he's too smart. He knows we don't have anything solid. He's playing games." _Why?_ Nick asked himself. Wesley had come in voluntarily. He had never once mentioned a lawyer.

"He's taunting us. He's a sociopath with a God complex," Olivia said matter-of-factly. Nick nodded. He was sure she was right.

The screeching of metal chair legs against the cement floor assaulted his ears. Nick and Olivia watched as Fin got up from his seat across from Wesley and moved to stand behind him. Wesley ignored Fin's movement and shifted his eyes to where Rollins stood in the corner.

"Listen Miss…"

"Rollins, Detective Rollins," Amanda interrupted.

"Sorry, yes, Detective Rollins. I've been as cooperative as I can be, but I don't know how I can help you. As I stated before, I barely knew the victims."

Fin grabbed the back of Wesley's chair and leaned over him. "Joyce Brooks, she was a nurse at the hospital where you work."

"Yes, she was, but I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon. She worked in the neonatal unit. It's not like our paths crossed often."

Rollins opened the file and took out the photo of the other victim, Maria Hullman, and showed it to him. "And Maria Hullman, you had drinks with her the night she was murdered. People at the bar say she left with you. Your prints were found in her home."

"Maria's father was a patient of mine. She wanted to meet and have drinks to say thank you for saving her father's life. She was a beautiful woman, so I was happy to oblige. She had a little too much to drink that night, probably the stress of everything that was going on with her father, so I took her home. Helped her inside. End of story."

"He's got an answer for everything," Nick observed.

Olivia nodded her head slowly.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Fin and Rollins emerged into the hallway.

"We're getting nowhere in there," Rollins said in frustration. "You two want to give it a shot?" She held the file out to Nick and he took it from her.

"Yeah, we'll take a run at him," Olivia said looking at Nick as he nodded in agreement.

"This is our guy. But he's good - too good," Fin conceded.

Nick turned back to the interrogation room where Wesley remained seated in his chair, smiling and staring into the one way glass, as if he could clearly see through it.

"Let's do this," he said reaching for the door to the interrogation room.

"Nick, I'll be right there," Olivia said quickly, "I'm gonna give the Captain a heads up."

Nick nodded and stepped into the room as Olivia started toward the Captain's office.

Nick entered the room without saying a word and went to sit in front of Wesley. He felt the man's eyes on him, but instead of acknowledging him, he opened the case file and made a show of reading it.

"Are you good cop or bad cop? I couldn't really tell what the other two were going for," he said gesturing outside to where Fin and Rollins were no doubt watching. "Judging by your brooding silence, I'm guessing bad cop."

Nick could tell that Wesley was really enjoying this. And why wouldn't he? After all, they had no solid forensic evidence on him and from his perspective he had frustrated Fin and Amanda in interrogation so much so that a new detective had been sent in to give it a try. Nick noted a distinct shift from pleasant and charming to smug and almost condescending. Good, Nick thought. Maybe a little over confidence was just what they needed to get this guy to slip up.

Nick started as if he had not heard him. "I'm Detective Amaro, I want to go over your statement. Joyce Brooks...you say you never saw her outside of work?"

Wesley looked away, uninterested. "Like I told the other two, no. I barely knew her."

"And how about at work, how often do you think you spoke to her."

"A couple of times a week, maybe." Wesley's voice was almost monotone and his eyes were focused on the mirror behind Nick. He appeared to be very bored with the questioning all the sudden.

"What did you talk about?"

"We exchanged pleasantries, talked work…that's about it."

Nick heard the click of the door opening and watched as his partner entered the room. Nick turned back to Wesley to find him staring intently at Olivia, his interest clearly renewed.

Nick gestured to where Olivia stood against the wall. "This is my partner, Detective Benson." Wesley's eyes never left Olivia's face. He seemed to be incredibly pleased by her presence. It unnerved Nick. He resumed his questioning, hoping to draw his focus away from Olivia. "Let's get back to Joyce Brooks. Did you ever spend time with her at work or do anything that might give your co-workers the impression that you two might be together?"

He ignored Nick and kept his gaze focused on Olivia. "Detective Benson. Have we met before? You look so familiar to me."

Olivia shifted slightly against the wall. "I don't know, have you ever been questioned in a rape investigation before?"

Wesley chuckled. "Of course not, I'm a respected surgeon. No, it'll come to me, just give me a little time. I don't forget a pretty face." He said with a wide smile. He finally tore his eyes away from Olivia and settled on Nick. "You are a very lucky man to be working with such a beautiful woman."

Nick fought the urge to tell him to shut his mouth or he'd shut it for him. His hands, which rested on the table, clenched involuntary. For Nick, there was no such thing as a harmless amount of interest in his partner. Andrew Wesley wasn't William Lewis, but at this moment, he felt every bit as dangerous.

Olivia, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. She was impatient with the evasion, especially when she was the ruse. "Why did your co-workers think that you and Joyce Brooks were seeing each other?" She asked in a slightly raised voice.

Wesley shook his head. "I have no idea. But you know hospitals. There's always some scandalous gossip about doctors and nurses." He propped his elbow up on the table and supported his chin with his hand. "To tell you the truth, I'm quite popular with the nurses, but I'm not really interested in them."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Nick asked.

"Beauty with no substance. I like my women with a bit more going on. I suppose that's why I'm still single. It's rare to find a woman that has the whole package. Attractive, intelligent, strong…like your Detective Benson here."

Olivia looked at him quizzically. "You don't know me Mr. Wesley."

"Please, call me Andrew. Chalk it up to a 6th sense Detective, I just know. What you have to offer, men used to conquer whole lands to find so they could it make it theirs."

Nick slammed his hand down on the table. "Hey! That's enough."

"Calm down Detective. I was just expressing my appreciation for Detective Benson. We're in a police station surrounded by officers, yourself included, it's not as if I'm going to steal her away from you now is it?" There was the slightest hint of a smirk on Wesley's face and Nick felt a fire ignite within him.

Nick exchanged a quick look with Olivia. He noted that she was similarly taken off guard by the exchange. Her eyes were wide with surprise, his, he thought, were probably burning with rage. He got the distinct impression that Andrew Wesley had not said anything in this interrogation without careful consideration. That thought only added to Nick's unease. _Could he know?_ Of course he could, Nick thought. Liv's abduction was all over the news.

Wesley turned back to Olivia and gestured to Nick. "Is he always like this?"

Nick tried to keep his cool, he didn't want to give Andrew the satisfaction of further reaction. "What can I say, I don't like being played for a fool. You expect me to believe it's a coincidence that you knew both of the victims, that you were the last one to see one of them alive, but you had nothing to do with their deaths."

The smile left Wesley's face and he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Look Detectives, I get how it looks, I do. But I'm not who you think I am. I'm not some William Lewis type…"

"What did you just say," Nick asked.

"William Lewis, isn't he the city's most recent Bundy-esque guy? Rapist, murderer…I mean the guy kidnapped and tortured a cop. That's pretty hardcore."

There was a sharp intake of breath, which Nick knew came from Olivia. His mind didn't register anything but her in that moment. He reacted instinctively, his head immediately turned in her direction and his eyes searching hers. They were wide, with surprise and fear. She brought a hand up to her forehead as if she was trying shield herself from the onslaught of memories. Nick wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he knew she'd never allow it. Not here, not now.

Wesley feigned an 'aha' moment and donned a mask of mock surprise and compassion. "Oh…I'm so sorry. That's how I know you, isn't it? You're the cop he kidnapped. Your face was all over the news when they were looking for you."

Andrew Wesley had known who Olivia was the minute he'd laid eyes on her. That much was clear now. He was getting off on this.

Nick wanted to kill him.

Olivia remained silent. Her eyes were unfocused and Nick felt sure that she was revisiting a dark time at a house on the beach.

"I remember watching the news reports, thinking how unfortunate it was that someone so beautfiul was in the hands of that animal."

"That's enough," Nick said with menace.

"It must have been terrifying," Wesley said sympathetically. The sound of his voice seemed to bring Olivia back into the present if only to be met with more memories of Lewis as Wesley continued to speak. She was drowning, Nick could see it and he was desperate to make it stop. But this was Olivia, she was proud, he couldn't pick her up and carry her out of the room…though at this point he wished that was a viable option. With a suspect in the room, Fin and Rollins outside the door and the lingering question left in her mind about whether she could do her job effectively after Lewis… whatever happened had to be on her terms.

Wesley made a show of registering her distress. "Are you ok Detective Benson?" He pushed his chair away from the table, got up and started toward Olivia.

Nick was up in an instant. He grabbed Wesley by his jacket and slammed him against the wall. "You stay away from her," he growled.

Wesley grinned at him. "I was merely going to offer my services as a doctor. I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman in distress."

Nick couldn't contain his fury any longer. "You sick bastard." He drew his right hand back and punched Wesley in the stomach.

The door opened and Fin and Rollins were pulling him off of Wesley before he knew it. He didn't fight them. He just wanted to get Liv out of that room and make sure she was alright. He went to her and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Liv are you ok?"

"Nick, I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that."

"He had that and more coming."

"Let's just get out of here," she said wearily. He put his arm around her to guide her out of the room.

"It was very nice to meet you Detective Benson. I hope we'll see each other again some time"

Nick fought the urge to turn around and resume beating Wesley. The feel of his arm around his partner kept him focused on what was important. Being there for her.

"Man, shut up before I finish what he started," Nick heard Fin say to Wesley as both he and Olivia exited the interrogation room.

They walked down the hallway to their desks in the squad room. Olivia sat down at hers, while Nick remained upright beside her, like a sentry standing watch.

"Look Liv, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to go all caveman on you, I know you can handle yourself. I just couldn't stand there and let him do that to you any longer."

"Nick, I'm not mad. I'm worried. I don't want you getting yourself in trouble out of some misguided attempt to protect me from ever having to think about Lewis again. Newsflash, it's impossible," she said with a chuckle.

"I can still try," he said earnestly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am. I was caught off guard. Hearing his name and everything…I wasn't prepared. You'd think after months of therapy sessions I'd have gotten used to it, but it's always the stuff I don't see coming…that's when I get flashbacks."

Nick nodded his head in understanding. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You know what, it's late. Why don't we call it a day? Let's get out of here."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Olivia started to gather her things while Nick remained firmly entrenched in the same spot. He hesitated for a minute, sure she wasn't going to like his next request, but unable to stop himself from making it. "Liv, one thing…will you let me take you home?"

Olivia cocked her head sideways, eyebrows furrowed. "Nick I drove my car here, I don't need a ride."

Nick sighed deeply. "I know, I know, but can you please let me do this. I'll pick you up in the morning and you can drive your car home tomorrow. Just this once, let me drive you home."

"Nick what's going on? I told you I'm fine."

"I know you did," Nick said, voice resigned. "It's not that. That guy, Wesley, we're going to have to cut him loose tonight. And after what went down in there, I can't let you leave here alone with him out there."

"Nick…"

"I know you can take care of yourself, Liv. I know that. You are smart, strong, capable…the most capable person I know. You survived something most people wouldn't even think about surviving. Please believe me when I tell you that this isn't about me doubting your ability to protect yourself, because that's not what this is. It's about me. Liv, I saw the signs with Lewis and I didn't act on them. He made a blatant threat against you during our interrogation and I ignored it. It never occured to me that he would be so bold or stupid after he'd gotten away with his crimes again, ya know? But it should have, after everything I saw and heard, it should have." Nick felt tears threatening in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. He put his head down, cleared his throat and continued. "He took you away. He hurt you. We almost lost you…I almost lost you. I'll never forgive myself for not seeing what was in front of my eyes. I refuse to let it happen again."

"It's not…" Nick cut her off because he knew what she was going to say.

"It is the same. Wesley is a sociopath. He targeted you in that interrogation. I can't ignore the warning signs again, please don't ask me to. I realize it's very likely overkill, but let me drive you home, make sure you're safe, the way I wish I had months ago. I'm begging you." His last words came out broken and he was surprised by the desperation in his own voice. He finally looked up again to meet her eyes and found she was similarly moved. Tears welled in her beautiful brown eyes and threatened to fall.

She stood up and took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He looked down at their joined hands and felt a peace within himself that had not been there since before William Lewis came into their lives.

"It's not your fault. Please don't do this to yourself." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I'm your partner, I was supposed to have your back and I didn't." he said with a measure of sorrow.

"Don't say that. You've always had my back. I trust you with my life." She squeezed his hand lightly. "Whatever you think you should've have done differently is irrelevant because I wouldn't have let you. It's that simple. I didn't see the danger and I would've refused any protection you tried to offer on principle alone. Because I can take care of myself," she finished ruefully.

Nick watched as a tear that had been threatening to fall, slid slowly down her face. He brought his hand up and gently wiped it away with his thumb, while his other hand remained firmly in her grasp.

They locked eyes for a second and then she smiled brightly at him. "I told Brian I'd pick up Chinese."

He beamed back at her. "I think I can handle that."

There was a pause and then Nick pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into his embrace, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and he felt the tension in his own body leave.

"Thank you," he whispered, relieved.

He didn't know how long he held her like that, but he knew it was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Finally, he felt her shift and she pulled out of the embrace...the contact was gone. He felt some sadness at this, but knew it had to end some time.

"You ready," he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yep."

He put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys from his desk drawer. He looked around, the squad room was empty. He had wanted to ask Fin and Rollins about Wesley, but he decided it didn't matter. Wesley couldn't get to her if he wanted to, tonight. He had her back and she had Cassidy at home. Tomorrow they'd do everything in their power to get the evidence to put Wesley away. "Alright, let's get out of here."

He walked around his desk to where she stood waiting for him. For the second time that night, she reached for his hand. He brushed his thumb lightly across the back of her hand and then started forward. They walked out of the station together, hands interlocked, into the night…unafraid.


End file.
